I wanna take you to a gay bar
by fireluxx
Summary: Well this is a little drabble I was writing and roxas takes sora to a gay bar to meet some guy thats never there...will he show up tonight?


**A/N: Does not Related to High school Meltdown! Just a short little Drabble on Riku and Sora cause I updated chapter 6 of High School Meltdown until really late (Sorrrrrrrrry!) But here's a short little thing to tide you over….I hope ^^' Sorry again for such a late update. I will be taking it out of H.S Meltdown after about a month then posting it as its own short and title. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH sadly ^^ **

**Summary: short one shot for Riku and Sora. Mentioned Axel and Roxas. Roxas Takes Sora to a gay bar…what happens? Summary sucks sorry: D Pov switches…**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Roxas! Stop taking me to the same stupid bar!" I yelled at my twin brother. "Come on Sora the guy I want you to meet is supposed to be there today! And it's a club!"<p>

"Bar, club same thing. And ha as if he'd be there, you've been saying that for the past month! All you wanna do is go flirt with that red haired bartender." He blushed a little, probably upon thinking of his flirt sessions with the dude.

"SOOOOOORAAA he's a Dj there part time to ya-know! Come on one last day, the guy is Axels friend! We only go every other day and I promise that if he's not there I won't make you come with me EVER again…just one more time and that's it I promise. Please, please, please" He gave me one of our signature pouts. I was not giving in!

…

I was giving in. "Fine! One last time and that's it…what's the guy's name…you know club people freak me out." I don't believe I'm going there again. It's not even fun. But the guy is sparking my interest. Why would Rox try this hard for me to meet the dude? "I'm not telling, you'll know him when you see him. And dance a little while we're there since it may possibly be your last time there." I laughed a little at the thought of me dancing.

"Roxas, you don't even know who the guy is, do you?"…..He looked like some animal caught in a trap… "Well no, but Axel said that he'd be hard to miss. Kinda like Axel is ya know."

"I don't want some crazy other red head! Aaaaaaagh. Roooooooxaaaaaaas." He only smiled at me and dragged me off to the car. Stupid brother, dragging me everywhere with him. Breath. Last time I ever have to come here, last time, last time, last time!

OooXooO

"Okay so here's the deal, you say club people…annnd bar people freak you out. Well Axel says he's a bit odd but totally safe. No worries hehe, also the guy does the same thing Axel does, Dj and bartender. He's one of Axels best friends and all that jazz and I trust Axel. Okay?"

"Let me get this straight. We're in the car and you're telling me that I'm meeting some guy who is possibly a murderer or something and that he could spike my drink because he's a bartender and or put on some fast paced music to get the club all hype then take me away and rape me? And Axel says 'It's gonna be okay he's a friend' NOT OKAY!"

"Yes, Sora, I'm plotting to get you raped tonight. NO, just wait if you two meet then awesome if not oh well." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Does he even know we're supposed to meet?" he smiled childishly. "Maybe he does and maybe he doesn't."…damn it!

OooXooO

People were grinding up against each other left and right. Of course Roxas ran away to find Axel, leaving me here to do nothing but look out of place. I look around to see if the mysterious Dj/bartender is here, and he's not so whatever from what I could tell…Oh wait! I can't say if he's here or not cause I don't know what the frap he looks like!

Okay one time and one time only. I will dance only today…Of course I suck cause whenever I dance it always looks like I'm missing something. I know I can dance, I'm not stiff, I'm not odd looking, I have the right moves in all the right places but some things missing. But hey who cares it's my last day here.

SWITTTTTCH

* * *

><p>I walked into the club a few hours earlier than usual. Axel was freaking out about something. I walked over to the current Dj, Wakka, and gave him a mixed Cd list of things he shouldn't play before my time to work is on.<p>

I walk over to Axel and saw him talking to some blond who I can only assume to be Roxas. I shot him a killing smile cause of how pissed off I was and went closer. "Axel I swear if this isn't important I'm going to rip your face off." He only smiles "Oh its important Riku waaaay important. But I'm not gonna tell you just yet. First go dance or something."

I let out a low growl, smile kindly to Roxas and walk away. I could hear the boy say something like 'wow ax? That's the guy you were talking about? He's the complete opposite!'

Axel was being Axel, he was plotting something. Whatever.

I walk onto the dance floor to see a short little beauty dancing perfectly and the moves were just begging for me to fit some of mine next to him like a puzzle, and who was I to deny such a cutie with a persuading sway of hips.

I join in his dance and people let us have some space. He doesn't seem to notice until he sliped a bit but I catch his flawless arm (so it appears to be on purpose)

SWITTTTTCH

* * *

><p>Crap, crap, crap when I lost my balance on a slid I was going to embarrass myself and fall right on my face... just great. I felt that someone was behind me so I decided it was time to leave. I don't like it when people start grinding on me when they suck at dancing. So I guess my falling will let me get off the dance floor to get some ice.<p>

"gah!" I spin around to meet a silver headed hottie! Who caught me. He continued to dance with me and he fit into my moves. I could see a smirk grow on his lips and I glance at Roxas who was staring at me. I blushed a little cause his hand moved down my arm and to my hand. He lifted it to come around his neck.

The music had changed to a slow paced dance (ones I normally hate but with him I would dance to anything)

He leaned in a bit but still kept space, seeing my discomfort with the closeness. But I really didn't mind. I wanted to get closer. Roxas soon joined me on the dance floor and winked at me.

I blushed even more and the mystery man chuckled.

GOD his voice sounded great! So, so, so just damn!

He leaned in more to whisper right against my ear "My names Riku yours?"

"…r..riku?" I didn't mean to say it out loud and he seemed to know that too. "Yeah. But I'm sure that's not your name is it?"

I blushed even more and shook my head. "NO! … no.. sora" I felt childish for denying it so quickly but he didn't seem to care and laughed again.

"Well hello So~ra nice to meet you." He glanced up and made a weird face. Oh no does he not like me? Oh but he's so good looking and seems so nice…I must be so….AGH….he doesn't like my name. I push away a bit and turn to leave but Axel was right behind me.

Riku pulled me close to him so that I didn't leave. "Where are you going? Did I upset you? Or did Axel offend you" Axel gave him a look and I looked at both of them and pointed at riku and yelled "THIS IS THE GUY?"

Roxas nodded in amusement "Heck yeah bro! I did good huh? Axel has been telling me about him and he suites you sooooo well but he always had the later shifts so by the time we left he got here!"

Riku looked confused then he nodded in understanding. "So this cutie is the surprise that you've been trying to 'give' me" Axel nodded and Riku and him started laughing.

SWITTTTTCH

* * *

><p>We all laughed about it and went to the bar to drink some. Sora just wouldn't stop blushing. It was so adorable!<p>

It was time for me to take my shift so I had to leave everyone (damn this) I grabbed Soras hand and pulled him toward me. He made a cute squeaky sound and I loved it. "Hey, you wanna come to the club more often now?"

He looked up happily and leaned in to kiss me. Which happened for a minute or two. "I thought you were just going to have sex with me and never want to hang out again! I want to come here all the time!... If you're here…" He whispered the last and I smiled…. Wait what!

"You mean you wanna have sex? I'm all for it and I definitely want to see you again!" I hope he wants to have sex cause the pants he was wearing have been so taunting! He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Well not tonight, you have to work…and I'm not a whore cause I want to have sex with some hot guy I just met. But I like you. so yeah… SEE Ya tomorrow RiKu~!"

Another [short] kiss then he ran out the door grabbing Roxas (who was making out with Axel) on the way out.

I chuckled. "See you tomorrow Sora."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THHHHE END! :3**


End file.
